


Four Elements and a Violin

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes all four. Written for JWP #26: Elementally, My Dear Watson (use at least one of these: fire/water/air/earth).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Elements and a Violin

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: No plot to speak of. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a huge rush. You have been warned.

Earth in the wood, the tree that grew proud and straight and strong, with roots that reached deep underground. Earth in the minerals used to treat the wood, preserve it, change it.  
  
Water the rain that nourished the tree, in the frozen cold that restricted its growth, in the moisture that slowly dried away in the kiln, leaving room for resonance and timbre. Water in the varnish that protected the wood and allowed it to shine long after the liquid was gone, gleaming with rich lustre.  
  
Fire that dried the wood, dried the varnish; that raged in the forge that melted the metal for the tools that shaped the pieces.  
  
Air the most critical of all: the chambers between the blocks, top, and back; the precise spaces between strings and fingerboard; the medium through which the music moved.  
  
“That’s lovely,” John murmured from where he sat in his chair, typing slowly on his laptop. “A little Gilbert and Sullivan makes a nice change.”  
  
“Mmm,” Sherlock replied noncommittally, his bow dancing over the strings while a voice kept pace, singing merrily in his mind-palace along with his violin.  
  
 _‘[There’s antimony, arsenic, aluminum, selenium…](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bfrv8Y9746g)’_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 26, 2016


End file.
